Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wiki
Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Plot: After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal ISO-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus & Mysterio. About the game The Ultimate Fan-Guide This guide will feature many sections and useful tools that are directed towards improving and enhancing YOUR SMU experience! I would like to thank everyone within the community for making all of this possible! Countless hours have been spent collecting the information gathered in this wiki. Various data has been pulled from fellow Gameloft forum members, and credit will be given for their valiant efforts. Please be sure to visit the official forum! http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/forumdisplay.php?1694-Discussions Latest SMU News/Announcements Update 6 Released! What's New Mysterio has arrived to make the Sinister Six whole again, as his toxic mist corrodes the Spideys' minds! • Face-off against MYSTERIO, the final Sinister Six villain, in Issue 6 and in events! • MYSTERIO’S DREAM WORLD: Can you escape the illusion? • TITAN SPIDERS: Experience an all-new level of power with a NEW RARITY! Also a new Tier for x60!!! • 7 new alternate-dimension Spideys! • Ultimate Spider-Man’s journey against a special boss! • A community vote where YOU decide the next Spidey • Spidey Ops improvements * Titans will be released following the end of the 3 part mysterio event, which should be wrapped up by next week. Facebook announcements: Let the show begin... Mysterio is here at last to make the Sinister Six stronger than ever! Issue 6, new events, and alternate dimension Spideys are NOW available. Play today on iOS and Android: http://gmlft.co/SpideyGame Event Schedule: *June 10th – 12th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 1 *June 13th -14th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 2 *June 15th – 16th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 3 *June 15th – 21st New Spidey: Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) Event: Release Event (Titan) *June 21st – 27th Event: Father’s Day Special *June 22nd – June 28th New Boss: Pending disclosure from S.H.I.E.L.D Event: Multi-day Event featuring Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *June 22nd – June 28th Event: Clash of the Spiders *June 29th – July 5th New Spidey: The Goblin Event: Release Event (Titan) *June 29th – July 5th Event: Independence Day Special *July 5th – 7th New Spidey: Pending disclosure from S.H.I.E.L.D Event: Community Vote *July 8th – 14th New Spidey: Mangaverse Spider-Woman Event: Release Event It’s do or die to survive from Mysterio’s mayhem, so start saving up your ISO-8 and recruit your favorite Spideys to your team! *Dates are tentative and subject to potential changes without warning. Current Events For Event Portals details please visit the Portals page. Important Info Forum members ChiroVette and goatmeat keep track of the Spider results from all portals: Visit ChiroVette's Data For ALL Available Portals! thread for users posts, discussion Visit the 'Portal stats' tab in goatmeat's Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome for a longer history of portal results and more detailed statistics. Recommended Pages Navigating the game Playing the game Tips and Video Tutorials Score Guide Game Content Missions All Characters All Bosses SMU Twitch Stream Upcoming/Leaked Content Technical Help Level Mapping Special Leaderboards Fanpics